


Kiss Cam

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kiss cam, Sibling Incest, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Kiss Cam

“It’s not gonna happen, Dip. Stop being so paranoid.”

Such had been his sister’s words, or the gist of them anyways. She’d said it more than a few times and it was hard to remember how any of them had gone exactly. But the gist was always the same: It was dumb to bring the piece of paper carefully folded in his pocket.

Mabel just didn’t get it. Yes, this was going to be a packed stadium, but it didn’t change the possibility of being selected. Hell, since it was Valentine’s Day there’d probably be a few times when the Kiss Cam shone upon some unfortunate couple. Well, some couples might like it, but he used “unfortunate” specifically in reference to them.

She was his sister, so what was he gonna do if the camera picked them? He obviously wasn’t going to oblige it in front of others, so he needed to give a reason without making himself look like a nervous dweeb. Like, yeah, he often was a nervous dweeb, he’d admit it, just not to thousands of people. Holding up a sign saying, “My sister!” would perfectly fix the situation. Any possibility was still a possibility and he’d be ready.

“Aaaaall right, ladies and gentlemen!” the announcer declared a little ways into the game and during a lull. “It’s Valentine’s Day and you know what that means! We’re gonna be looking for some sweet couples to pucker up and show some love!”

Dipper felt sweat on his neck and instinctively touched his pocket as the Jeopardy theme played for a few seconds. A couple one row up was picked. He breathed a sigh of relief, feeling like he’d narrowly dodged a bullet.

“Toldya!” Mabel laughed, elbowing him in the ribs. He laughed as well (after a few coughs). It’d been close to them, but that just put them in the clear for the rest of the game. They wouldn’t pull an obvious narrative trope and pick the same region again.

And surprisingly, they didn’t! The game continued as normal and about six or seven other couples were picked, including a mascot and one of the players. Interestingly, the player had kissed the subtle grating around the neck instead of the character’s mouth. Dipper didn’t particularly care about gossip, instead enjoying the cool air of the evening as the crowd filed out of the stadium and the fact he hadn’t had to use his sign. They weren’t going anywhere and a few minutes of calm was just what he needed.

Maybe Mabel had been right. Maybe it was overly paranoid to worry about that sort of thing when they were just going to a sports game. Now that he didn’t worry, he realized they could just give friendly pecks on the cheek and people would get that they weren’t together. It was such an easy problem to solve and yet he’d gone for such a ridiculous answer.

“Ohoho, those of you still around!” the announcer suddenly said. Most people were gone, but there were still some in the process of filing out as well as those who hadn’t moved from their seats quite yet like him and Mabel. “I just received an interesting call and I think we need to run the Kiss Cam one! last! Time!”

Everyone paused, Dipper most of all. His eyes shot in the direction of his sister as she pressed the hang-up button on her phone with a grin full of devious teeth. He’d slipped into a relaxed slouch and it took a lot of fumbling to even pull the wad of paper from his pocket, much less even start unfolding it.

“He’s distracted folks!”

Dipper looked up to see himself on the big screen and instantly resembled a tomato. He also watched as Mabel reached an arm behind his back just as he felt it happen. Turning to meet her waggling eyebrows, he realized she’d dropped her head slightly in that brief moment, coming back up quickly in a sneak attack that had her lips on his.

“And she makes her move!”

He gasped. Or rather, did something that resembled it, just with his mouth fully occupied. Mabel was unrelenting, reaching up to hold his cheek with one hand while the other moved to swat the still folded paper from his hand and grip it firmly, yet affectionately. She had complete control over the situation, not that she needed it since Dipper found himself unable to resist from the very beginning.

Why’d it taken him so long to realize an easier way to solve the potential problem of a Kiss Cam? Why had he only thought of kissing Mabel as being seen as a romantic thing? Was there something deep down that was making him enjoy this so much that he’d lifted his other hand to hold hers to his cheek? Had Mabel sensed that thing before even he had just by his inane plan?

“Whoa! Uh, cut the feed!” Dipper heard. Mabel was currently trying to slip her tongue into his mouth. “So! Congrats to the happy couple, heh…”

Dipper heard a round of faint laughter from the patrons still around, now probably all looking in their direction. Mabel was starting to awkwardly move over the hard plastic of the armrest between them, apparently intent on keeping this situation going down the slippery slope.

“Can, uh, can we…” the announcer’s voice faded as he moved away from the mic without cutting it off. “Y’know, security? I’m all for love, but we don’t want people banging in the stands.” He apparently hadn’t noticed the mistake.

Another round of laughter, along with a few shocked gasps, including one from Dipper. He pressed Mabel off of him and stood up. Grabbing her hand he immediately dragged her towards the exit as quickly as was safe; his cap held down over his eyes all the while and Mabel laughing the entire time.

They could talk in the car about the craziness that just happened. She’d set this up, that much was obvious, but he needed a bit of time to calm down and handle things. At least she’d done it at the end of the game when there’d been a minimum of people to see it happen.

Dipper didn’t know what he’d do if someone recorded it, uploaded to Youtube and got millions of views.


End file.
